We Were Left for Dead
by TLC Middle School Language Art
Summary: A background story for Ellis and Nick.


"We were Left for Dead"

Ellis and Nick known each other for a while now. They first met when this all started. It's a normal work Monday in L.A California, Ellis worked in construction and worked on the remodeling of the lawyer firm that Nick worked at. When the zombie apocalypse started it's moving from California, and westward. No one knows how this started mainly because if you stopped to think about you would end up dead or as a zombie.

So there they were stuck inside an office with dozens of zombies looking at them though the glass window with their beaning red eyes that told you right away they were thirsting for your flesh. The thing about the zombies was that they weren't like in the movies. With their flesh all torn up, and with blood gushing out. They looked like normal people the only difference was the red eyes, and the wanting to eat and kill you. Ellis and Nick had been stuck in that office with three other people. A man who was helping Ellis with the remodeling, a woman who was a mom, and a little girl who was maybe 10-year-old and was the mom's daughter. Everyone was freaking out, and crying, but not the little girl she was quieter than a mouse just sitting in the corner with her mom who was pouring. Nick and Ellis didn't really talk to each other because Nick was in the corner trying to calm down the mom, and Ellis was trying calm his partner down and telling him to suck it up and be a man. Right at this moment everyone started to hear the windows starting to cave in and they all knew what was next.

It was just a matter of time before the glass would crack and the zombies would start flooding in by the dozen. That's when Ellis and Nick knew that they had to take action, or all of them would be dead. They all were about to start planning a way out when they heard a person talking on the speakers around the lawyer firm. He referred to himself as "J" he said,

J- "hello, I am "J" I am a member of K.O. Z organization which stands for (Killing Of Zombies). We have been instructed to come help people escape and be removed from this location. We can't come inside because it would be a danger to the people outside. If there is anyone inside, you have until midnight to fight your way out. Once you are out we will help you be removed and relocation to a safe house. If you are infected, we have permission to shot you at sight. Also if you are alive, and don't make it out in time the government instructed us to bomb the area Signing off J."

Now not only were they scared of being killed or turned into a zombie. Now they were freaking out that if they don't make it out in time they would be blown to bits by a BOMB! They all turn to the black and white patterned wall to look at the clock hanging on it. The clock struck 10:30. Which meant that they had an hour and 30 minutes to get out, or be blown up. That's when things went south because everyone knew the only way out of the office is through the door, or windows which is being blocked and pushed by dozens of zombies. Even if they fight their way out the office it is located on the other side of the front door. They would have to go through a long hallway which leads to a divorce court. Then finally get to the front door. CRACK! CRACK! They turned to face the direction that the sound was coming from, it was the windows' glass that was breaking. Everyone knew they had seconds to make a plan and get out. That's when Nick said,

Nick-" grab the closes thing to you that can be used as a weapon. We are going to fight our way out of here, or die trying."

The window crashes dozen of zombies flood in. Nick got a chair and broke a leg off to defend while Ellis and his partner got the machetes off the wall that were being used as decorations.

There they were fighting zombies trying to protect the women and her daughter from them. Ellis yelled,

Ellis-" we can't hold them off much longer!"

That's when the little girl named Alex yelled,

Alex-" look! There's a vent if we get it open we can escape."

Nick-" Ok, get on your mom's shoulders and try to get it open."

She got on her shoulders and was opening the vent. Once opened she got into it, Nick told Ellis to cover him while he helps the woman up. While this is happening Nick grabs a chair near by to help him get in. After that Ellis got in the vent, he was helping his partner to get in when out of nowhere a zombie grabs his leg and plummets him onto the floor where dozens of zombies lunged on to him. The last Ellis saw of his partner was his face being gashed apart. He wanted to help him, but Nick stopped him he knew if he went down there the same thing would happen to him. Nick told him that there was nothing he could and he would have want him to carry on. They continued just as if nothing happened.

They got to the end of the vent, and hopped onto the floor where they visualize the area which was the middle of the long hall way that leads to the divorce court. Then they knew they where almost out. They where going to make it they could savor the freedom. The mom she turns around to look at the clock on the wall, but she froze. She did not even make a sound when Nick turned to see what happened, but it was too late. All they heard was a scream AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! It was the woman; she was attacked by a zombie. Blood was everywhere Ellis went to go help her, but she yelled,

Woman-" No, get Alex out of here don't let them get her!"

He did as she said he grabbed Alex, and with Nick They dashed off. The last thing he remembers happening was feeling Alex's only tear roll off her cheek and on to his shoulder.

They kept running like they never have ran before. Never stopping with a flood of zombies after them. They were just passing the divorce court almost to freedom. They could see the front door. Nick he grabs the door handle while the clock strikes midnight.


End file.
